


On a Leash

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Abuse, Bad People, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Misogyny, Slavery, Slurs, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Vulpes is a man used to get what he wants. However, when Courier Six remains just out of grasp, he can't stop thinking about her. The more she challenges him, the more she thinks herself more than just a woman, the deeper his obsession runs and the more frustrated he is by his own interest in her. She will learn her place, or he will put her in a grave she can't crawl out of.





	1. Chapter 1

Vulpes tangled his fingers in the whore's hair and yanked.

A cry left her lips, pained and yielding as her neck arched back toward him. She gave in, had given in the entire time, on all fours and submitting to him.

Then again, that’s what the camp whores did. It's what all women did when it came down to it. They gave themselves over to the men, paid with their bodies, the one thing they had worth anything. Some tried to use that, to barter with it, to gain influence or power with it, but it never lasted. Eventually, men realized one cunt was much the same as any other, and women served best leashed.

He snapped his hips forward to take her deeper, to have her faster.

Her moans chafed. They were needy, useless, weak. Sometimes in pleasure, some in pain, but all feeble. Nothing of what he wanted.

The hair was the same: dark, spiky, unruly. A thin body, small tits, narrow hips, nothing pretty. So much like the woman he wanted, but the moans?

The woman he thought of wasn't weak.

Vulpes pulled the woman to her knees and wrapped a hand around her mouth to silence her. "Quiet. You are not needed for your mouth."

He closed his eyes as he took her, picturing the woman who haunted his dreams.

He'd tried to drown the memory of her between the thighs of so many whores. Just after the Courier had come into Nipton, when she'd confronted him on the steps as no one had had the nerve to do in years, she'd seared herself onto him.

That night he’d taken a blonde who looked nothing like her, sounded nothing like her, yet he’d played his game. He’d called her a filthy profligate; he’d shoved her beneath him and left bite marks over her breasts, her throat. It hadn’t sated him, only burned whatever brand the Courier had left deeper.

Even though she was just a woman, he craved her as he’d never felt before. She would not bend, not for him, not for anyone. She was the other side of him, someone underhanded and vicious and willing to do whatever she had to to get her way.

However, he never pursued anything he wasn't sure he could have, and she posed too many potential complications. As a guest of Caesar who seemed equally enthralled, he couldn’t just take, and she wasn’t willing to give.

So instead, Vulpes took the frustration out on the many whores available.

‘Fight me,’ he'd growl against their ears. He wanted to feel what it would be like to have Six scratch her nails down his chest, to feel her slap him across the face at his humiliating words, to have her teeth in his neck, her curses in his ears.

They'd manage at first, but they all gave in too soon. The fight was all false, all a ploy. They'd push, they'd struggle, but they broke so easily from so little.

Six would not break beneath him, no matter what he did.

The slave whined when he thrust in hard, a sound he shoved aside. Instead, in his mind, Six squeezed around him as she came against her will. She'd pull in a gasp, forced into pleasure she hadn't wanted, pleasure she wouldn't accept, but pleasure he'd give her anyway. She’d fight him every step, every stroke, every touch. She’d try to resist, to act unaffected, but he knew a woman’s body. While he rarely cared enough to get a slave off, sometimes the best sort of power was to force her body to betray her. The flush on the cheeks of a woman from an unwanted orgasm was an amazing thing.

He spilled into the whore, a cheap replica. His fingers dug into her cheeks, wetness tracking down the hand over her face.

Tears?

Pathetic.

Vulpes released her, letting her collapse onto all fours again, where she belonged. He readjusted his armor, having shifted only enough to free his cock. "Clean up and get out."

Outside, the sun burned away the shame. Not shame about what he'd done to the whore. It was why they kept the female slaves in the first place, why they fed and housed them, why they kept them safe from enemies. In fact, she'd be grateful. Other men did not leave them in such good condition after use.

No, the shame was what stayed in his head. It was the want he couldn't shake, the desire that remained no matter how many times he tried to leave it behind in some woman.

He was better than this.

The whore stumbled out of his tent, dressed, gaze down. "Thank you," she mumbled as she rushed past him.

He said nothing. What else was there to say to her? Perhaps he'd ask for her again; perhaps it didn't matter. A cunt was a cunt.

"She’s a little worse for wear."

Vulpes lifted his gaze to the woman who haunted his dreams.

Six walked up to the tent, the light causing a shine on the armor of her shoulder. How had he thought the whore had looked anything like her?

The whore had been dull, just useless, lifeless flesh. Nothing at all like Six.

"Women are here to be used."

"You really think that, don't you? Other assholes here, they’re here for the perks. They’ll take a woman because she’s there, they’ll do what Caesar lets them, but they don’t buy into the shit. You do. You believe every lie he says, don’t you?" Her chapped lips cracked as she grinned. “I’m not sure if that’s pathetic or adorable.”

"A lifetime of war has taught me the truth about women, men, and power. Are you more bothered by my treatment of her or that it wasn’t you I took?"

"If I wanted some man pawing at me, I could find that. Dicks are everywhere, in case you haven’t notice. You men, thinking your pathetic cocks are somehow special."

"And are you any better? You women, thinking you can walk both sides of the line? You want to be treated as something special but complain when we rule you. You want to be protected but not controlled. Wanted but not touched. You can't have it both ways. I've learned plenty about women, and when it comes down to it? You're happiest when you're beneath a man. It's your natural state, no matter how much some of you wish to complain about it."

"And that's what you were doing with her? Just helping her out by putting her in her natural state?" Six leaned in so they were only a breath apart. Her neck arched to look up at him, to meet his gaze like a warrior, not like a woman.

"Yes. Did you need some help finding your place?"

Her fingers wrapped in his chest armor, pulling him closer. It made him lean down a bit, just enough to feel her breath against his lips. "Not going to happen, dog-boy. You can just keep fucking slaves, pretending they're me."

His lip curled up into a sneer. "I'd never do that. You're unruly, undisciplined, and unworthy of my time."

"Really?" Her lips brushed his as she spoke. "Because I heard you moan my name when you came. I'd kill a lesser man for the insult."

"But not me?" He licked his lips, the action causing him to taste her bottom lip in a tiny flick. She tasted of dust and cola.

"No, not you, not today, at least." Her teeth sunk into his bottom lip, a hard bite more punishment than tease, then pulled back.

Her smirk left him breathless, a frustrating turn of events. Vulpes always had control. He bent others to his will, he outsmarted everyone, twisted them until they did as he wanted.

Why could he not get ahead of her? How did she make him feel outmatched? How did some cunt who thought herself above the Legion do this to him?

"Why not?"

She paused, looking over her shoulder. “Because you think you’re tough and smart and so much better than everyone else. I like the idea of you wanting what you won’t get, of you obsessed and jacking off like any other worthless degenerate. The mighty Vulpes Inculta, the feared leader of the frumentarii, nothing more than a dog on a leash for some woman he can’t have."

"I am on no leash, woman. I think you're more interested than you want to admit. Perhaps beneath all that attitude, you're just like any other women here, desperate for cock and dominance. You hide it, but it’s in your makeup; you can’t help it. Maybe you're just waiting for someone to put you in your place." He expected her to shoot him. Maybe he was hoping for it. If she carried on, perhaps Caesar would give her to him, perhaps anger and tension would have her giving herself to him just for the hell of it.

Instead, she only grinned as if the threat had meant little more than a snarling puppy. "Maybe. Take a pretty stupid dog to try it, but maybe."

Vulpes pulled in a deep breath as she walked away, eyes pinned to the nape of her neck where his hand would cover as he pushed her down-

He shook his head to clear it as if the action could shake her loose from where she'd dug her claws into him.

It seemed tonight he'd need to find another short-haired slave to work off the tension with, because the taste of Six he'd gotten, the fleeting touch of his tongue to her lips would haunt him.

Damn her and the leash she’d gotten around him. If she wasn't careful, he'd strangle her with it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long or if I will add more. I just wanted another chapter with these two. :) Sorry for the long time between updates. My freewrite is broken and mailed back to be fixed. I'm hoping to get it back soon. Fingers crossed.

 

Days of work and distraction had done nothing to lessen the memory of the courier from Vulpes’ mind.

He had taken whore after whore in the camp. When that failed to work, he went into the beacon of sin that was The Strip. He had donned a costume and paid many good caps to spread the thighs of more than a handful of whores. 

He’d thought that with the write whore, the right application of force and humiliation, he could drown her memory. He could use the stand-ins to tear apart the hold she had on him. Nothing worked. No matter how rough he was, how he degraded them, he could not shake that mocking grin. 

And then, because the world had a sense of humor, he had caught a glimpse of the very person who haunted his every waking moment.

Six sat in the Gomorrah, the light from the fake flames casting her in a red glow. She sat in the front row, eyes pinned to a woman on a strip pole clad in underwear. A drink rested in Six’s hand, her lips pressing against the glass as she sipped the liquid. 

He wished to lick it from her lips while he ridiculed her for the weakness. Legion soldiers did not consume alcohol, did not give into chems. They were not the masses who lost themselves in such debauchery. The idea of putting Six on her knees, of mocking her for indulging in such filth, it had him hardening. Anything to force her into her rightful place.

Six leaned forward, set the drink on the stage, and spoke to the dancer. 

The whore upon the stage crouched, her thighs spread wide as she spoke to Six. Their conversation didn't last long before Six downed the rest of her drink in one gulp and left the glass on the stage.

The women left, Six walking behind the other, her gaze on the other’s ass.

When they disappeared into a back room, Vulpes had a choice. He could turn around and walk out, or he could indulge in what he’d wanted.

What was the point in being with the Legion if you couldn't take what you wanted?

Sliding into the room unseen wasn’t tricky. It sat down a hallway, and the lock proved an easy task. He undid it, then shifted through the barely open door.

The room was lush, dark like most of the casino, draped in velvets and reds and golds. Wasteful, decadent, and begging those who entered into sin. A large living area told him these rooms were for more than men to take a dancer for special favors. Those tended to be drab and basic. 

No, this room said Six was a regular who the casino catered to well.

And she’d chosen a female to indulge in?

The notion was not common in the Legion. Men at times worked off their extra tension with other soldiers. They did this when women were unavailable, when out on missions, or when the desire struck. Men, being the epitome of evolution and strength had no problem with such actions amongst themselves, but women? 

Women were for male consumption and use, not their own agency. Their sexual lives should be based on their usefulness to a man, not to be explored with another female like some twisted perversion. 

A moan came from the back of the small space, through a doorway. The couch and table said the front area was a living room; likely a place to talk, to get to know each other. Foolishness to Vulpes. What was there to know about someone beyond how to remove their clothing?

He walked on the balls of his feet, steps silent, breath slow and quiet. He’d snuck up on enough people to know how to do so.

Not that he expected someone as distracted as Six had to be to notice him.

He passed the doorway and stopped.

The dancer from the stage had her hands on Six’s naked knees, spreading Six’s legs wide, her face between Six’s thighs. She knelt on the ground before the chair Six sat in.

Six had her head thrown back, her fingers tangled in the woman’s hair. No, she didn’t force her to go faster, to move anyway. Her body appeared relaxed, at ease, just accepting the pleasure.

Vulpes’ tongue dragged along his lips, trying to wet them despite his mouth having gone dry. He’d heard of this before but never attempted it. Sex was about pleasure, and while he was willing to pleasure a woman for his own entertainment, this sort of thing seemed intimate. Not only, assuming a man was involved, would it place him in a position of subservience, but he achieved no direct pleasure from the act. 

Still, the look on Six’s face was. . . compelling. 

Her eyes opened slowly as if nothing in the world mattered beyond the whore's talented mouth. He expected her to push the woman away when she saw him, to jump up and try to explain. He expected her to react with shame, to prattle and offer something to keep his silence. 

She did none of that. Instead, her lips tilted into a smile. “Well, well, it seems we have a fox in the henhouse.”

The inane joke didn’t even pull a smile from him. “So, instead of doing Caesar’s bidding, this is how you waste your time?”

The dancer stopped and turned her face toward Vulpes, allowing him a view of Six’s cunt. The light that caught the wetness there nearly pulled a groan from him. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Six said as if Vulpes didn’t matter. “If you want to continue, I’d enjoy it. If you don’t want to, I understand, but he is unimportant.”

The dancer turned her face from Vulpes back toward Six. “I want to keep going.” 

Six dragged her fingers through the woman’s hair, a kind touch. “Okay then, sweetheart.”

The dancer returned her attention to Six, the filthy sounds of her muffled moans, her lips and tongue against Six loud in the quiet room.

Six said nothing at first. A test of wills? They were always testing one another, always trying to one-up one another, a fact he found taxing. She was a woman, and he had no reason to compete with her.

And yet he continued to do so.

Vulpes broke first. “Are you going to answer me?”

Her grin said she’d caught his loss. “Believe it or not, your precious Legion is a means to an end for me. I barely think about any of you when I leave your dust covered hovel of a camp.”

Hovel? Dust-covered? Vulpes drew his hands into fists. “The might of the Legion will lay waste to-”

“If you’re going to ruin my time here, leave. I’ll get back to you boring Legion fucks later.” Her head went back, and she closed her eyes again.

Her dismissal had his back straightening. Vulpes Inculta was not dismissed by female trash who reached too far above their station. 

Still, he kept himself under control. Caesar would be disappointed should he kill the Courier who had somehow managed to charm The Son of Mars. No, regardless of how frustrating the woman was, how much she tried him, he couldn’t harm her.

He did not care to have a reminder of what Caesar did to those who disappointed him.

“So, you going to keep telling me you’re here on Legion business or admit you were desperate to see what I was up to in here.”

“Your perversions hold little interest to me.”

“Really? That’s why you’re watching me?”

“It’s my job to collect information for Caesar, to know everything that needs to be known.”

She let her legs fall wider, her hips lifting a fraction toward the woman still perched there. And the woman feasted, noisy, loudly, messy, filthy. She licked Six the way men fucked in the camps, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

A clearing of a throat brought Vulpes’ gaze to a grinning Six. “What?” Had he missed something she’d said?

Her laugh said he had. “I asked what information you were collecting here, but I think your face says it all. What, pretending slaves were me get boring? Needed something more to get that same rush?”

He braved a step forward into the room, shoulders back, hands folded behind him to look at ease. “And you? Do you seek out women because you think yourself a man? You fight as one, you dress as one, you try to speak as one, do you fuck women to further this delusion of yours?”

“Leave it to a man to assume he’s got to be the reason a woman does anything. You ever think maybe I’m not interested in men? You think that can get past your fragile little ego?”

He moved forward, then dropped to his knees behind the whore. 

Six lifted a pistol he hadn’t noticed. “You don’t touch her without permission. We aren’t at the camps where you can do anything you want.”

Vulpes drew a deep breath before forcing the words out to the whore. “Two hundred caps.”

The whore pulled her attention from Six to peer over her shoulder at him. “Two hundred caps just to fuck me?”

“While you keep going with her. Yes.” 

She shrugged. “Sure, buddy. Whatever you say.” She turned back to her work, though she placed her arms on the tops of Six’s thighs to brace herself. 

Vulpes grasped the waist of the whore’s underwear and yanked them down.

Six jerked the gun for his attention. “Gentle now. You paid caps for the privilege to use her body, a privilege I have no problem revoking if you don't tread very carefully. It’s a gift, one you don’t deserve.” 

“You wouldn’t kill me and risk upsetting Caesar.” 

She laughed, her arm on the side of the chair, gun resting there as well. “You think I give a fuck about him? Besides, like he’d know, like he’d ever suspect me. Now, I bet she’s wet, you’re welcome for that, but if I so much as see a flinch from her, you’re gonna have some holes someone here might take advantage of, so be careful.” 

Vulpes slid the whore’s underwear off, working them down her legs and from her ankles. Normally, he’d have left them around her knees like shackles, but he wanted the ability to maneuver her as he pleased. 

His fingers sought her cunt, pressing in.

Six tsked. “Slow. You really have no idea about women, do you?”

“Women are aroused by-”

“-shut up. You don’t know shit about women. They are not turned on just by the presence of your cock, dog-boy. You don’t get to decide what women like, and they magically like it. Pay some fucking attention to the woman you want to pretend isn’t worth shit in front of you because I promise you, she’s got more skill and knowledge here than you ever will.”

Heat covered his cheeks, frustrated by Six’s words, by the reprimand, by the indignity of having himself found lacking compared to some common whore. His desire to prove himself warred with his desire to not give a fuck about the opinion of some woman.

He set one hand on the hip of the whore, then dragged his fingers through her slit. Wet, as Six had said it would be. He stroked to her clit, to that bundle of nerves he usually ignored. The only time he cared to get a woman off was when the degradation of the act added to his own pleasure. The only orgasm he bothered to give was one unwanted. 

Her clit had swelled, and the wetness he'd gathered allowed his fingers to glide over it.

A moan left the whore's throat, one smothered by the press of her face to Six’s cunt. 

“Again,” Six said on a breath. 

Vulpes repeated the motion, spreading his fingers so one rode along each side of the whore’s clit. He shifted his thumb to dip into her cunt, and this time she leaned back into the thrust. 

He’d had women who were paid to want him, ones who pleased him because they’d needed the caps, or hoped for something from him. This did not feel like those times. The sounds from the woman, the soft ones from Six, they sounded. . . different. 

Vulpes continued the motions, chasing the sounds of the whore, his eyes on Six’s face who had let her eyes slide shut. 

She looked at ease, pleased, happy. She took her lip between her teeth, her hips rolling in fluid motions toward the whore’s mouth.

The whore came on a shuddering gasp and a whine against Six’s cunt. Her body tightened down around Vulpes’ finger, and he figured he’d done enough not to get shot. A quick flick of his wet fingers to undo his pants, then some shifting to pull his cock out.

He lined up but stilled.

Slow.

A glance into Six’s eyes and down the barrel of her pistol reaffirmed the point. 

Vulpes eased into the whore’s body, a slow advance he’d never done before. Fucking had always been a race to get off. Whore’s got as wet as they were going to get, and even stuttering advances were enough for him. 

This time, he slid into her body, warm though not with the same tightness he’d expected. Instead of a fight, her body welcomed him. Once he’d filled her, when his body pressed against hers, he stared down at them.

The whore had stopped licking Six, her cheek against Six’s thigh, face lax and content. 

A woman had never had that face with him inside her before.

Six dragged her fingers through the woman’s hair, brushing it from her face in a sweet gesture. 

The whore’s eyes cracked open, offering a smile to Six before her tongue darted out and tasted Six again.

Vulpes moved back, then thrust in again with less hesitancy. It caused the whore’s face to press tighter into Six’s cunt, but a gasp from Six said she didn’t mind. 

“How many?” 

Vulpes moved both hands to the whore’s hips. “How many what?”

“How many did you fuck here while you thought about me?”

“None. I told you before, I have no interest in you.” 

“I don’t know why I like your lies so much. Maybe it’s because of how bad you want them to be true. I bet you dropped a thousand caps on The Strip trying to smother my memory, huh? And yet here you are, fucking her because it’s the closest you can get to me.”

He wanted to snap his hips forward, to take the aggression out on the whore, but then this would end. He could hold his tongue and his pace long enough to finish. Still, her constant needling he couldn’t let go. “You know this won’t end well for you, right? You are a side-show to Caesar, just something useful while he figures it out. He will realize you are unworthy of the honors he has bestowed upon you. He will offer you up as a gift for the soldiers who please him. The cunt of the woman who thought herself a man will be quite the gift.” 

She chuckled, though the tail end broke into a moan when the whore shifted. Was she sucking upon Six now? 

Six answered, though her voice had lost its steady quality. “Is that what you’re hoping for? That he’ll gift me to you? Because it’s the only way you’ll get a shot at me.”

“You could use a man to show you what you’re missing, what you actually need. No more of whatever this perversion is that you’re engaged in.” Vulpes struggled against his release, especially when the twitch in Six’s thighs said she was close herself. “One night with me and you’d give up all your foolish notions. You’d fall into place and accept your position and be all the happier for it.”

“You really want to call it perversion with you joining in? And one night with you would be enough for me to slit my own throat.” 

Vulpes locked gazes with Six, refused to look away, to give her anywhere to hide. He wanted to tear out her mind, her thoughts, to steal it all and bathe in it. “And you pretend to be above whatever this is between us, yet you keep coming back. You are as much a part of this perversion as I am, and you’re the one with the gun. It means this happens because you want it.” His fingers tightened on the whore’s waist as he quickened his thrusts. “I think you’re imagining she is you. I think the reason you are so interested in what I think about when I fuck whores is because you wish they were you.”

Six didn’t look away, didn’t deny it, didn’t do anything. The rise and fall of her chest against her thin shirt had him wanting to strip her down, to have her entirely at his mercy.

He thrust into the whore and came, a heavy groan on his lips, leaning against his grip on her hips. His eyes opened fast enough to catch Six in the middle of her own orgasm. 

Her head was thrown back, the column of her throat like an offer he wished he could take her up on. His hand would fit perfectly around it, and her eyes would bulge so slightly if he tightened that hand. 

The whore slowed but didn’t stop until Six’s back dropped, until she went limp in the chair and pulled in a shaky breath. 

As Vulpes pulled out of the whore, no one spoke. Six didn’t bother moving or covering herself, and the whore only pulled back on her panties.

“Next time-”

Six cut him off. “-There won’t be a next time. I was serious, dog-boy, you’ll never get a chance.”

“We’ll see. I’m a man used to getting what I want, to bending people to my will. You will bend too, at least until I choose to break you.” 

He handed over the promised caps to the whore before he slid his hand behind her neck. She didn’t fight when he pulled her in, probably expecting a kiss.

Instead, he licked across her lips, tasting what was left from Six’s cunt. It made him more sure that whatever this was was not over. Somehow, he’d get the unruly woman beneath him.

Six let out of soft laugh. “Enjoy the taste. It’s all you’ll get.”

Vulpes did not turn around to offer his own promise to her. “Enjoy your freedom, Courier, it won’t last long.”  

  
  
  



End file.
